Frost in August
by ProcrastinatingGemini
Summary: She made it snow. Anna had replayed the memory a million times and 7 years later she still had no doubt that the woman who saved her had something to do with the cold, the snow, and the frost on asphalt which had made the car's tire veered off the street.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own Frozen and Disney**

* * *

.

It was a summer night with warm breeze and playful singing cicadas under the moonlight.

She remembered because she had bought 2 cups of ice creams and taken off her socks to play with sprinkler on the park. Most the children around her age would gather around the fountain like a moth to fire during hot summer day. She had too much fun and was running home late at night. Her parents would be furious; she had promised them to go back before 6.

The park was located nearby her apartment complex. However, she blamed Merida who had dragged her to play arcade 2 blocks away from the park. They had a lot of fun but they also missed curfew. Merida always complained about how 10 years old girls supposedly allowed for going to an arcade unsupervised. Apparently today was her day to rebel against her mother's strict rule and she had been Merida's partner in crime.

She fastened her pace, she would totally be grounded for a month thanks to her fiery-head best-friend.

The street was crowded by people who were mostly on their way home. She stopped by a crosswalk, waiting nervously for the pedestrian's green light. On her right side, there was a high-school girl, standing impatiently with a cell phone on her ears.

It was the older girl's snowman phone chain that had caught her attention at the first time. After that, there was pair of bluest eyes she had ever seen. She had learned about color shades in second grade. From 24 shades of blue she had memorized, the high-school girl's blue was her favorite. Azure deep, like ocean and the sky.

She smiled, and the pair of azure blue noticed her grin. Being caught staring, she immediately averted her gaze down, missing a late hesitant smile from the other party.

The pedestrian light turned into green so she stepped into the asphalt to cross the other side. Her home just hundred meters ahead.

Her father had taught her to cross the street once the light is green. However, during that time her mother also quipped in most crucial thing about crossing a road.

To check left and right for any incoming vehicles.

Her mother had taught her a lot of things so she could not remember everything. That day she paid the price.

She barely walked few steps when a loud honking sound boomed from her right. She could've jumped back or at least tried to go out of the way but her feet refused to move, she was stunned on the spot, right on the path of an oncoming car.

There were few gasps, shouts, and then screeching sound. However the first thing she felt after having her whole life flashed in front of her was… the cold.

Her body shuddered involuntarily.

The car had swerved to pedestrian barrier, missing her by inches from where she was standing. Then she registered the cold on her skin, and another pair of arms engulfing her trembling feature.

She looked up and found glowing deep azure eyes morphed into ice blue.

"Are you alright?" Perhaps the glow had been only her imagination. There was frown above the blue and now she could recognize other pretty things surrounding the blue. Fair lovely yellow locks in a loose braid, pink flush tint on pale porcelain skin, then flurry of snows made them prettier.

Snow?

She blinked, her hand unconsciously reached out to brush few snowflakes on the blue's shoulder.

It was snow. Her eyes twinkled in amazement.

"Beautiful."

Seven years ago in Arendelle, for the first time in her life, Anna Olsen witnessed snowfall in August.

.

* * *

.

"I know I saw her this morning." Anna said full of confidence to Merida. The fiery red-head only nodded lazily. 'You said the same thing last week." There was a long slurping sound as she was drinking a soda.

"This time I'm very sure. I tried to chase her but the cars are in the way." Anna murmured and threw a glare to Merida who was taking over her beverage.

"Cars?" Her best-friend questioned.

"I might try to chase her in the middle of busy street?" She grimaced, knowing what would happen.

"Anna Hamish Olsen! What were you thinking?! Chasing a woman of your dream like lunatic is one thing but almost getting run over again by a car in the process is another level of crazy! My best friend is an idiot lass!" Merida attacked her with barrage of smacks and tickles.

"I am not an idiot and she is real! She saved me that day, Merida. I didn't even have chance to ask her name!"

"What do you expect from 10 years-old-you?" The wind was blowing gently from an opened window in their class. A book on Anna's desk flipped open, revealing series of drawn sketches from Anna's fateful summer day 7 years ago. Most of them were a woman's portraits with azure deep blue eyes.

Anna immediately grabbed her sketch book, closed it with utmost care and tucked it inside her backpack.

"You have been drawing her face a lot." Merida couldn't hold back a comment.

Anna smiled, sighing dreamily, "I don't want to forget her."

"You know your cute crush is bordering an unstoppable obsession, right?" Merida said jokingly but her expression was serious.

"Shut up. It's true love!"

.

Anna believed in true love the moment she met the blue-eyed woman. One thing that Merida still yet to know was the snow.

She made it snow.

Anna had replayed the memory a million times and 7 years later she still had no doubt that the woman saved her had something to do with the cold, the snow, and the frost on asphalt which had made the car's tire veered off the street.

It sounded impossible but it was what had transpired. So her love and curiosity had pulled her to search for the woman even after 7 years later. The woman had been wearing Arendelle's standard high school uniform which meant that she was one of alumnae in one of 183 high-schools in Arendelle. 7 years ago she could've been a freshman, junior, sophomore, or senior. So Anna had been tracking list of female graduates between 2001 and 2005 from 183 schools in Arendelle. The investigation had been taxing but Anna had been doing it dedicatedly as activity after school.

"Have you tried to search for any drop-outs?" Belle asked on the other day. Belle was one of Anna's few friends who had been helping her on hunting the blue eyed woman. The brunette girl claimed she was having a lot of fun since her dream was becoming a private investigator.

"She seemed smart and proper," Anna replied defensively but Belle indeed had a point. She needed to broaden their research.

Today she was meeting Belle in city library after school. Merida was always busy on Wednesday which left only Belle to accompany her. Belle was a college undergraduate student and Anna's childhood friend. They had been neighbors until 2 years ago the brunette had to move away to Corona for her study. Once or twice a week she would meet up with Anna on the city's library to assist her investigation of the girl's true love.

"What's with the coat?" Anna asked lightly noticing Belle's yellow coat under the blazing June's sun. Anna wouldn't be able to stand the heat under fabric as thick as Belle's trench coat.

"I have been trying to get a vintage vibe of classic detective story. Bollock, it's very hot." She quickly discarded the hideous coat retrieving curious glances from people nearby.

Anna led them both into the library. Once inside, they settled on their regular booth on far corner of the room.

Anna's phone pinged, reminder of daily mail news for today.

Belle was setting up her computers and books onto the table.

Her gaze fell on one if the news headlines. Strange phenomenon on Arendelle's shopping district this afternoon. The news told about how the building temperature suddenly dropped, it showed several people were exiting the premise in hurry. They suspected about thermostat's failure which was denied by management.

"Belle, I need to go."

It was her, undoubtedly.

"Trouble is afoot?" Belle smiled knowingly, she was very fond with the sentence. "Take my revolting yellow trench coat, you may need it later. I heard it's below freezing now."

Anna accepted Belle's offer although something was off. "Don't you want to ask why?"

"It is her, isn't it?" Belle shrugged. Her gaze darted to the screen of her computer. "Don't underestimate my skill, darling. I see abundance of snowflakes in each of your sketches about her. To ignore it will be rude and unprofessional."

Anna felt proud and gratitude toward her friend.

.

She got off from the bus only be greeted by sea of people. Most of them hurried their steps to walk further away from the building.

Anna shuddered, she could feel the significant temperature drop even outside the building.

"What an odd phenomenon." A man's voice said, he was wearing a security uniform. "Never see creepy things like this."

"Nature has been behaving lately and we can only blame human for it." His colleague said in attempt to be wise. "But I agree that it's creepy. It's still April!"

Anna stepped inside the cold was palpable as she could see her own breath.

She is here. Anna smiled. Somehow her feeling nudged her to go upstairs where the temperature was getting even colder.

Her feet halted in front of ladies restroom. The redhead teen noticed how the doorknob covered in thin ice.

The moment Anna opened the door, she heard a woman's crying voice. It consisted of breaking sobs and feminine weeping.

One of the stalls had its door entirely layered with frost. Anna threaded carefully, standing exactly in front of the door.

Even though only a brief moment, Anna remembered her voice. A soft melodious voice that she always wished to hear once again. But she never planned it this way. To hear her savior's broken-heart crying sound.

It is her. The woman who had been constantly in her mind for the past 7 years, her savior, her angel, and her first love.

Anna brought up her hand about to knock but then suddenly the door snapped open.

She was standing there in front of Anna. To be honest, the redhead teen hadn't prepared for their second encounter to be like this. She who awkwardly standing with one arm up on the air, and her who just came out from a toilet stall with tears-streak and horrified expression.

"Ah, hi." Anna said eloquently.

The woman's eyes widened, her ruined mascara didn't even capable to flaw her beauty.

It was the same glowing blue from 7 years ago, only this time it was full of sadness and fear. The woman's gaze fell onto Anna and then the frosted mirror behind the redhead.

Something sank in and the fear in glowing blue now was turning into terror.

The woman walked past Anna in flashing fashion. Anna was seconds too late to react as the next second the blond had stepped out of the restroom.

"Crap, she's fast." Anna turned on her heel to chase the woman in her dream. This time she refused to lose her again.

Her phone rang with Belle's name on the display. Her brunette friend wouldn't call her if something isn't important so Anna picked up by the second ring.

"She takes the emergency stairs on the left." Belle said with a humming voice. "I apologize to even doubt you about the snowing part. But she is one of a kind."

Anna frowned; her eyes looked up to the nearest CCTV camera.

"Yes, my darling teacup. I hack into security camera, now hurry up."

"Up or down?"

"Down. Mind your steps."

Anna quickly jumped down several flights of stair at once. In the past 7 years she had been training several skills to help her with her search.

There was a track of frost on the floor which made it easier for her to trail the woman.

Now she was only few steps behind, so Anna called out for her. "Hey! Wait, please!"

The woman turned abruptly together with a barrage of cold wind and snow. Her blue glowing gaze stared at Anna's with fierce determination before it softened and muddled with terror.

"Stay away from me."

Anna couldn't do that. How could she?

The wind turned into blizzard which had momentarily blinded her. Anna slipped on her step, landed with a soft thud to a pile of snow.

"I'm sorry." The woman's voice said with hint of remorse.

That was how Anna lost her again for the second time.

Once the ice and snow melted Anna gathered herself to stand up. Her eyes spotted a snowman keychain left on the floor.

.

The red-haired teenager groaned into her pillow in frustration.

"I was so close!"

"So you said." Merida responded. She was sitting on the edge of Anna's bed while watching footage of CCTV cameras from earlier. Belle was eating chips, claiming Anna's study desk and chair. Belle improvised to delete the record footage from building server; it was clear as day that the woman hated attention.

"By wisp! The woman exists! Did she just shoot ice from her hands?" Merida brought the screen closer to her face. "Unbelievable."

Anna didn't even have energy to retort Merida with 'I-told-you-so' in the midst of her self-pity.

"I have been searching for similar incidents in the past 7 years, you know." Belle spun the chair and turned back to her laptop. "I hit few jackpots."

Anna looked up, "Did you find her?"

"They are filed as unusual weather phenomenon across Arendelle. Most of them related to sudden drop of temperature, snow sighting, and… I think I will delete Yeti file."

Merida snorted, "the woman is so gorgeous, she can't be a yeti."

Anna agreed with Merida but didn't mean that she wasn't jealous of her best-friend off-hand comment. Actually it had been overwhelming her, to really meet with her savior from 7 years ago in person. Her sketches didn't even hold a candle to the woman in person. She was beautifuller- not fuller- breathtakingly beautiful.

"She feels familiar." Merida continued.

"No way. We have been searching for her in the past 7 years and now only you say she seems familiar?"

"Well, no offense lass. However until now part of myself always doubts her existence as figment of your imagination. Now that I see she is real…"

Anna was hurt. So Merida had been helping her out-of-pity to just play along with her crazy imagination? On her peripheral, Belle was throwing chips to Merida's frizzy hair. The brunette seemed piss off since she had hurt Anna's feelings with her words.

"I'm sorry, lass." Merida said sincerely. "Truly. I was a jerk. Now I will try my best to help you find her."

Anna shook her head, "forget it. I can find her by myself."

"But-"

Belle rose from Anna's chair, grabbing Merida's arm. "Let's go home, kid." Belle said calmly with deadly tone. The brunette would call Merida or Anna as a kid when she was beyond angry.

Merida gulped, glancing momentarily to her best-friend. "I'm sorry, Anna." She said for the last time. Despite her petite feature, Belle managed to drag Merida outside Anna's room, muttering something related to dunderhead and insensitive fools.

Once her friends left, Anna reached into Belle's hideous yellow coat pocket and pulled out a snowman keychain.

Anna smiled, feeling content for now.

.

.

* * *

It was a month later when her mother had texted her after school to pick up grocery for dinner. They ran out spices and Anna also needed to stock her chocolate supply. She stopped by to a vending machine on her way to grab some drink. She hadn't forgiven Merida yet but the girl had been acting like nothing bad happened between them. Merida being her usual self meant that she had snatched up her drink again.

A muffled pop and a bottle of orange juice came out. Anna's hand reached inside the hole to pick it up. Her hand automatically jerked away from sudden sensation.

The juice bottle was frozen solid.

Anna immediately looked around her surrounding, desperately searching for the only person who was very likely responsible.

She was currently in Arendelle's business district. It meant that there were countless office building and government institution surrounding the area. It was worse like searching a needle among haystack.

The sun was setting on the horizon once Anna arrived on Arendelle's town court building. She was out of breath from her long run.

And Anna found her.

The blonde was about to step out of building through a revolving door. Her blue eyes looked downcast and she seemed so deep in thought.

Anna watched her with full attention.

Instead of stepping outside, the woman went around the revolving door.

The red-haired was amused.

She was so deep in thought that unconsciously she kept going around with the door. Then she stumbled forward, resulting her forehead to collide with transparent glass of the door.

Anna wanted to approach her, to finally greet her properly. However, she wasn't ready. So her feet planted firmly on the ground, watching the woman carefully from afar.

The blonde finally stepped out with reddened forehead. After that slip, she walked gracefully on pavement pedestrian path. Her heels clicked, she was wearing a dark grey shirt under her deep-blue suit. The woman's black pencil skirt only announced her flawless figure even more.

Anna blushed, darting her gaze up.

A pair of high-heels followed by a pair of maroon sneakers few steps behind.

They reached a bus stop and Anna blended in with other uniformed high-school students in it. The woman claimed the bench as she put on her headset.

Anna smiled fondly, wondering what kind of music in her playlist.

When the bus came, Anna scrambled around, giving the woman a clear path so she could climb up first. There was only one seat left and Anna had to try nonchalantly blocked few people with her body so the woman could get the last seat. Her effort was successful.

Anna was grinning like a fool as she settled to stand beside the oblivious blond woman. Her hands up on passenger's handle with few other people. The ride was a bless for Anna. During the ride she couldn't let her gaze away from the blond.

15 minutes later, she arose from her seat, unfortunately the same time as the driver stepped on brake.

Anna's heart reached out in instinct to prevent the woman's body from falling on her back.

"Thank you," she murmured without turning her back.

Anna's hands could feel the cold penetrated from the woman's suit.

It was the north mountain district. Anna made a mental note. The area was located 7 blocks away from her residence.

There were few hills along the tarmac road but the woman didn't even slow her pace.

Then there were several young boys playing basketball in a small court.

The ball rolled down and stopped in front of the blonde's feet. Boys in the court were yelling and whistling for the woman to throw the ball to them. However, she ignored them and kept walking away.

"Hey, lady bitch!" One of the boys shouted.

Anna's temper flared. She picked up the basket ball and threw it with all her might. The ball knocked one of the boys on his head who were unlucky enough to stay within the ball's trajectory.

"Shut your mouth!" Anna yelled back.

The other boys immediately rushed to their friends to check on him. Anna used the opportunity to continue her mission. She almost lost the woman's track thanks to the annoying juveniles.

It was a small and beautiful condo located at the end of the hill.

Anna watched the blonde woman entered her house. The lamp turned on and few minutes later, she emerged to the balcony, carrying what it seemed as can of beers. Anna was standing quietly under a dim street light.

Her phone vibrated with her mom's name on the screen.

 _Oh crap._

She had missed 12 calls and 9 texts. She forgot the groceries.

Meanwhile, up on the balcony, a blonde woman with frozen can beer caught a glimpse of a high-school girl running full speed across the street.

.

.

* * *

 **AN: I am trying to write about these two since I have spent years reading so many wonderful works in the fandom. It would mean a world to me if you allow me to know what you're thinking of this story ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for your kind words :)**

* * *

/\

"Hello, I'm Anna. We have met, well a long ago so maybe you don't remember me but I always miss you even when I asleep…" Anna winced from her own words. Her reflection even mocked her somehow. "That sounds creepy."

The redhead teen brushed her bangs and pigtails before continuing, "Ehem! Hello, do you remember me? I'm a girl you saved 7 years ago. And yesterday you dropped this snowman when you went ice-crazy." She flashed full-teeth smile that it seemed like awkward grimacing. Anna sighed. She was a mess.

Meanwhile Merida was watching her with certain level of amusement. She guarded the toilet door so no one would catch her best friend acting like… well like hopelessly in love.

"Let's try once again. I need to say something more meaningful than just 'hi' or she will shoot ice on me." A frustrating groan was a cue for Merida to approach.

"You did follow her like a stalker."

Anna opened the water tap while throwing a glare toward her best-friend through the mirror. "I don't want to freak her out."

"You are the one who freaking out."

It was homeroom class and Anna had pulled Merida to a restroom with her. Sometimes it was too easy to forget that she was currently in dispute with the fiery redhead. "I'm not! Okay maybe a little, but how do you introduce yourself to your long-term crush that happens to have ice power?"

Merida snorted, "You have a point. Okay, you can handle this. I will be with you as moral support."

"It's not reassuring."

"Shout our safe word when you are in pinch?"

"No way."

"Otherwise I won't come running."

"Fine! But you must be there!"

* * *

So after-school they both took a bus to Arendelle business district. She was grounded for a week after the grocery incident and after today, the redhead was certain her grounding day will be endless.

"Have you set your earpiece?" Merida asked. For today's mission, Belle had let them borrow her sleuthing equipment. They were set of tiny camera, small earpiece and mike. Merida would be able to see and hear everything from Anna's angle and point of view.

They set up a booth on a café across the courthouse building. Anna was fidgeting nonstop and kept biting her bottom lip.

"CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Merida's voice boomed on Anna's ears. The redhead jumped on her seat, hand rested above her heart.

"Yes I hear you, too loud!" Anna knew that Merida was messing with her judging with a full-blown grin etched on her freckles face.

"Okay lass, you are set. If you need help-"

"Scream the safe word, got it." Anna fixed her collar to better hide the tiny camera. She wondered if they were doing it too much for just simple introduction, however Merida and Belle strongly suggested her to go all-out.

So Anna was waiting for a certain gorgeous blonde to come out. Part of her wished that she had longer time to prepare herself.

 _Is my hair alright? My face is too red she will think I got a fever and contagious disease. Do I smell?_

She was too preoccupied inside her own mind when a gust of cold wind greeted her. The blond woman walked out of the revolving door with deadly cold aura. There was unpleasant dark frown on her expression and every steps she took brought chill to everyone around.

"She seems angry." Merida's voice commented.

"Do we abort?" Anna asked now she wasn't sure to proceed with the mission or not.

"Are you kidding? You are going to be grounded for a month after today. If we do it, we need to do it today! Carpe Diem!" Her best friend yelled.

"Yes, but what if she freaks out that…. I'm not sure Merida." Anna hesitated. The image of the woman's sorrowful expression from a month ago emerged into her mind.

"Do you want to lose her again?" Merida softened her voice, the tone that she would use whenever she was speaking seriously with her best-friend.

Her words sparked something inside Anna.

Automatically, Anna jogged toward her first crush. The older woman walked very fast despite of her high-heels and almost halfway to bus stop.

Anna only needed to cross the street to get Elsa's side. However, the light turned red exactly when she was about to cross. Anna could see the bus approaching.

"Oh no no…." She would've jumped and dodged cars, ignoring the light but Merida's voice came to her.

"Don't you ever think about it or you will think your mother grounding you is merciful punishment." Her voice was horrifyingly calm that Anna froze for a moment.

So she watched hopelessly as the love of her life getting up on the bus and she wasn't in it.

"What are you waiting for?" Merida asked lazily once the light changed into green.

"You make me miss her bus!"

"No, I prevented you to die ridiculously. Now move your ass. I thought you are the only high-school student who holds a gold medal and national record in long sprint?"

Anna pouted, "But I will be sweaty and ugly once I catch up with her."

An exasperated sigh. "Really?! You are worried about that?!"

"Okay, I get it." Then Anna dashed her way like there's no tomorrow.

/\/\

Merida whistled a high pitch tune, "wow… 9 minutes. You are really something. I guess this is the power of love."

Anna had been running full speed for 7 blocks. Granted, she took many shortcuts on the way, even risking climbing somebody else's backyard, almost crashed to a group of pre-school kids and hawkers on busy street. Nevertheless she did it and Anna caught the woman exactly the moment she stepped off from the bus.

She ran out of breath- too exhausted to think of a comeback.

"I'm impressed!" Meriad said happily, even there was a clapping sound. "Go get her, my friend."

Anna bent over, catching for a breath. The woman was on her way already, walking toward a pavement path. Was she walking that fast just to torture her intentionally?

Then they were walking a similar path from yesterday. Well Anna was jogging a little.

It was like some kind of déjà vu when a basketball rolled over the woman's path again.

Anna tilted her head and spotted the same boys from yesterday snickering at the blond woman.

"Guys, it's the ice queen bitch!" One of the boys said loudly that even Anna who was in good distant away could hear it.

Anna saw red, she would give those jerks a lesson or two. No one insulted her savior under her watch.

The woman picked up the ball and Anna felt cold suddenly.

The temperature dropped significantly that Anna could see her own breath. Even she spotted trail of frost on pavement.

Realizing that the woman had been in horrible mood today, Anna wasn't surprised that the boy's little comment had triggered a potential blizzard.

So Anna stepped in between them. Her back to Elsa and her threatening glare to the boys who cowered into sudden cold.

"Do you remember me?" Anna's words had been intended for the woman behind her but situation had forced her hand to use the sentence for a group of thugs.

"Oh! That redhead bitch who threw ball at my head." The boy who had been Anna's target yesterday spoke up.

Anna rolled her eyes. The boys needed whole new vocabulary for offending words. Bitch was overused already.

"What are you doing, lass?" Merida questioned her through the earpiece.

"Cleaning up a mess." Anna answered. She turned her body and now was facing the blonde woman properly.

The young redhead almost got taken off guard with the sight of woman's striking blue eyes.

 _Are they getting beautifuller?_

It was supposed to be the same like how she always remembered them. However, seeing them again made her resolve almost crumbled.

Hours of practice and preparation to introduce herself to her savior had gone up into smoke.

Instead, Anna took the basketball from the woman's hand. It was cold, as she had expected. "Can I borrow this?"

The woman looked at Anna with strange and questioning look. It took seconds before realization dawned into her.

Anna smiled. She had no clue whether the woman had remembered her from the incident month ago or 7 years ago. Even so, she was really happy that the blonde had recognized her.

The redhead then approached a group of 3 boys with basketball in hand.

"I'll duel you. If I win, you guys need to grovel and never ever playing here again. 5 points play."

The boys were laughing, "Red, there are 3 of us and you are alone."

Anna tilted her head slightly, "so? Are you afraid that a girl can beat you alone?"

The words did the trick as their smiley faces turned into rage. "You will regret it. If we win-"

"Don't bother, you will lose." Anna grinned.

There was a crunch across the line, Anna guessed that Merida was eating chips on the other side.

The redhead looked back to the pavement road, expecting for the woman to continue her walk to home. Instead, the older blonde was still standing with both arms crossed in front of her body, watching Anna with curious gaze.

She stayed. Anna's heart bloomed.

/\/\/\

The game was a short one. Anna shot two 3 points hoop. She was fast and agile enough to outrun the boys. However, the victory was indeed too easy.

The weird thing was that the boys had slipped and fell repeatedly. They would fall face first every time they were about to push or foul her movement. They grumbled and cursing about the slippery court that making this an unfair game.

But Anna was fine the entire game. She never even tripped on her foot despite what the boys had been complaining.

At the end of the game, Anna spotted the reason. Thin layer of frost on the sole of their shoes also on the spot once they were standing guard in position.

"I won and you all need to grovel." Anna puffed out her chest.

"No way." They snorted. "You cheated."

The moment the three boys rounded up on her, once again, they tripped and fell down hard. At the same time with a loud thud.

Anna blinked. Sound of clicked heels approaching from behind her.

"You hear the girl. Kneel." The blonde said it with certain tone that made everyone shuddered.

The boys finally complied, too terrified with the weird gravitation pull which had been befalling them.

Once they dispersed, Anna was left alone with the blue-eyed woman. The temperature returned to normal, followed by soft voice. "It was excellent game."

Anna looked up, suddenly giddy by the praise. "Thank you."

"We have met." The older blonde said with certain tone. "A month ago?"

Anna lowered her gaze again. "Yes, we have." Her mind was a mess, her stomach felt like thousand butterflies, and her heart was about to explode any moment. "Yes," Anna repeated the words again.

The sun was setting as Arendelle's skyline turned darker.

They fell into silence. Anna knew that the blond was watching her, expecting her to talk more.

But her brain had gone short-circuit, she needed help. Like badly.

"Do you like broccoli?" Anna spat out hastily.

"… excuse me, what?" The blonde's eyes widened in surprise.

"Broccoli! The green vegetables! BROCCOLI, DAMN IT!" Anna yelled out loud.

"I heard you, lass. Chill. I got you."

Broccoli was their safe word.

"Okay, give the snowman keychain and ask her name." Merida said calmly, still eating her chips.

Anna didn't believe her best-friend. The fiery redhead had promised Anna that she would come running. LIAR.

"I don't like broccoli." The woman replied, unsure.

Anna finally realized that she was talking with the love of her life. "Oh no. No, the question is not for you… I mean… I'm idiot. How do I do this? I have prepared everything and you are beautiful and I forget everything. I should've known things will be chaos and you are still too beautiful… what I have been rambling about? I am Anna by the way."

Anna's face turned into tomato after her rambling. Merida's voice cackled loudly in her ears. So she turned it off.

The blonde opened her mouth but then closed it again. A thin amused smile appeared a second later. There was twinkle inside Anna's favorite shade of blue. She found herself as a 10 years old again as she saw the woman's smile.

"Nice to meet you, Anna. I'm Elsa."

.

.

* * *

 **AN: Next will be longer, I hope. Kind words encourage me, I really appreciate it ^^**


End file.
